total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galtguy64/Predictions
So we've been doing this in chat for a while now, and I just wanted a place to collect our predictions and see if any of them came true. I won't be holding anyone's opinions against them and I hope you guys don't either! This should be based on relevancy in the game and also someone's likability index that could take them far, so don't just make your character win! This is mine, as of 8/14/14: Galtguy's Prediction as of 8/14/14 13th Place- Max: Max literally does nothing and isn't relevant to the plot whatsoever. He doesn't have any friends, and the fact that he's slided by this long is unnerving. 12th Place- Sam: Next to Max, Sam doesn't do too much. But he does a bit more then Max, which is why he outlasts him in my mind. But he still doesn't seem to be going too far. (Non-Elimination Episode, then MERGE.) 11th Place- Dawn: Dawn doesn't have too much plot, but her likeability index between RP'ers is huge, even though it's not between characters. She has no plot, but is fairly relevant. 10th Place- Bridgette: Bridgette does have minor plots with B, Beardo, and Brick, but nothing that can keep her around for that long. She's fairly popular, but she's kind of over-stayed her welcome after Noah, her biggest interaction, was voted off. 9th Place- Brick: Brick has a very HIGH popularity index with his fellow contestants as he hasn't made an enemy yet. But besides interactions with Leshawna, Trent, Anne Maria, and Bridgette, what does he really have? No interesting backstory, no motive. I would love for him to make it farther, but I don't see it happening. 8th Place- DJ: I know DJ does next to nothing. But he does seem to have a friendship with Ella and Beth, and Ella and Beth are prominent stand-out members, so they might take him along for as long as they can. This is as far as I can see him going. 7th Place-Beardo: Beardo doesn't have much substance and has little to no plot. But he speaks every episode, and he's fairly active and has major participation points. This is where I'm starting to get to people with a bit more substance. 6th Place- Anne Maria: Anne Maria is currently a powerhouse in the game. She's smart, friendly, and a pretty decent strategist. But every great player must meet a downfall. I feel that Anne Maria's is going to be Trent, even though she's like obsessed with him. I feel that Trent will cost AM her game if she doesn't dettach from him. 5th Place- Ella: I can see Ella making it as far as fifth place. She isn't very much finale material yet, but she does have a few plots with DJ, Beth, and she wants to prove she has what it takes. She probably won't give up until she hits single digits, and her mentioning a bit of the reason of why she fell in love with fairytales and classical music in Frontstroke, Backstroke seems to be the beginnings of a backstory. 4th Place- Leshawna: If Leshawna can survive her remaining time on her team (which I think she will because I mean Sam and Max and then reward duh), I feel like she can just coast the whole way through. She won't cause too much drama, or maybe she will, but I know for sure she can make good relationships with others. Close relationships means people campaigning to keep you. That means making it far. 3rd Place- B: B is starting to become a real fan-favorite in the RP. He started speaking for a first time, and with the elimination of his friend Scarlett, he's really starting to become a leader on his team. He's nice, friendly, and doesn't seem to make anyone angry. He has a great plot and we've even learned a few things about him during his time on the show. 2nd Place- Beth: Yes, Beth. I know what you're thinking. Why Beth? What's so special about her that she gets second over B or others? Well, she's shaping up to be the only antagonist we have left in the game. She's manipulative, insulting, and pretty smart. I don't think anyone expects this coming from a quiet, outcasted underdog. That can help her a lot. 1st Place- Trent: Everyone says that Trent is going to make it far. And so do I. He has so many relationships with so many different people and he also has a really good plot. He's friends with Leshawna, Anne Maria, B, and Brick, all of whom will try to align themselves with him. He's in a great spot and if he keep up his nice guy attitude, he will most likely win if he's kept in the game for a long period of time. 1Max pose.png|'13th. Max' SamScared.png|'12th. Sam' 90px-Tdri dawn 174x252.png|'11th. Dawn' 1Cheer.png|''10th. Bridgette'' 1NewBrickHQ.png|'9th. Brick' DJ.png|'8th. DJ' BeardoFinalStance.png|'7th. Beardo' 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png|'6th. Anne Maria' Ella2.png|'5th. Ella' Betterleshawna.png|'4th. Leshawna' NewHQSilentB.png|'3rd. B' Beth.png|'2nd. Beth' Trent.png|'Winner- Trent' So there you have it! Who do you think will win? Post your predicted elimination order and tell me why! Galtguy's Predictions as of 8/16/14 Alright! So both Dawn and Trent are gone! Trent leaving was waay off of my prediction! Guess you can't get them all! Getting Trent out was the biggest move, because honestly, Trent was going to make it far. This was really the only chance they had to take him out. So here comes my elimination order predictions from this point on! Bare in mind that all of these eliminations come after the merge. 11th Place- Anne Maria: Anne Maria is getting a lot of heat right now. It seems like everyone is gunning after her. I don't know how long she'll last, but if B has any say, Anne Maria is going home unless she can save herself from elimination. 10th Place- Max: Max still doesn't do anything. But everyone is aiming to get Anne Maria out, so he'll probably stay for at least one more episode then he'll get the boot. 9th Place- Sam: Sam is just Sam. All he has is his friendship with DJ. And who knows how long he will last? He actually tried to quit to reunite with Dakota, but that didn't happen. I can see him getting as far as 9th Place. 8th Place- Brick: Brick is also in some pretty hot water for voting off Trent in the first place. But he's a bit more sublte and has a few relationships here and there that might help him get farther. This is as far as I see him getting, so let's see what happens. 7th Place- Beardo: Beardo gets seventh. Beardo doesn't have much going for him. He's the guy who's just there, but he's targeting Anne Maria, so he's on B's good side. 6th Place- B: Without Scarlett and Trent, his biggest interactions, what does B have? I feel that once he avenges Trent's elimination, he won't have much plot left. He doesn't have relationships with anyone left in the competition besides Beardo and Bridgette. 5th Place- Bridgette: Bridgette has really climbed the elimination ladder in my book. This is mainly because there are so many fodder/targets to get out before her that she can really just coast along. Being with Brick will protect her for the time that he's there and her friendship with Beardo and B can take her far when they're still there. But when they leave, who else does she have? 4th Place- Ella: Ella hasn't been doing anything to attract too much attention to herself. She isn't a power player, but she isn't a do-nothing fodder. Her relationships with DJ and Beth can take her far. That, and while everyone else is trying to take each other out, they probably won't see her. After all, the fodders and the targets are being targeted. 3rd Place- Leshawna: All of Leshawna's plots revolve around others. She's Anne Maria's closest friend, she's still reeling over her former lover and eliminated contestant, Harold; and she's Brick and Bridgette's biggest defactor. When all of these people leave, who does she have to form a plot around? She's in third because she's a fairly popular contestant. 2nd Place- Beth: I put Beth in this spot again because no one else is stepping up to the plate of being an antagonist. I mean, Beth isn't one either, but she's the closest thing we have. She's also starting to develop and make it on her own. She's really smart and she can make it far. 1st Place- DJ: I know DJ doesn't do much. His biggest plot is his alliance with Sam and his romance with Ella. But he's a really nice guy and he can make a lot of friends. He can use that to his advantage. And when B and Beardo are targeting Anne Maria and Leshawna is targeting Brick, and everyone trying to get the floaters out, DJ can use his friends to further himself. And if Ella is eliminated, he can use her elimination to fuel himself to make it farther, again if they become an actual couple. 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png|'11th. Anne Maria' 1Max pose.png|'10th. Max' SamScared.png|'9th. Sam' 1NewBrickHQ.png|'8th. Brick' BeardoFinalStance.png|'7th. Beardo' NewHQSilentB.png|'6th. The Avenger, Or I mean, B' 1Cheer.png|'5th. Bridgette' Ella2.png|'4th. Ella' Betterleshawna.png|'3rd. Leshawna' Beth.png|'2nd. Beth' DJ.png|'Winner- DJ' There you have it! What do you think will happen in these next few dramatic weeks? Prediction as of 8/20/12 Alright! So Sam and B have been eliminated. One was a threat and the other was a fodder. Now we can get down to most of the real players. And Max. Let's get started! 9th Place- Max: PLEASE GOD LET IT BE MAX. We've all made an agreement to save the power plays until AFTER Max is eliminated. Max is so useless and he serves no plot to anything. 8th Place- Bridgette: Bridgette has only Beardo and Brick. Beardo will be focusing solely on getting Anne Maria out and Brick will be focusing solely on her. Besides that, she doesn't contribute too much. 7th Place- Brick: Brick has friendships with Bridgette and Anne Maria. But I know that he'll probably be seen as a target eventually, because of getting out big players, So I can see him getting out in 7th place. 6th/5th Place- AM: We know a doble elimination is coming sometime in the future. I don't know when, but I would guess it would be AM falling victim to it. Beardo would campaign hard for her to be sent home. And she would be sent home with... 5th/6th Place- Beardo: Beardo! That's right! With AM gone, who does Beardo have to do anything for? When AM is around, it's win challenges and try to get her out. With AM gone? I don't know. 4th Place- Ella: Ella has a best friend and a boyfriend now. She's won a challenge for herself and from here on, she's just going to keep on trying to prove that she can make it. But once she proves that, she won't have much to do. I guess she could make it to the end for Beth and DJ, but I don't see that happening. 3rd- Beth: The antagonists usually never make it to F2, and I feel Beth will be a worthy antagonist. Who will suspect a villain hiding behind the nice girl? And she's really good at hiding it from people. But when people find out, they'll be pissed. 2nd- Leshawna: Leshawna is fighting for Geoff to win the Brick and Bridgette flame war. Once she succeeds in getting them out, appearantely for Geoff, she will have mastery of the social skill. That is EXTREMELY important in a game like this. EXTREMELY. Leshawna can pull it off if she lays low, not too low, and just makes friends. 1st- DJ: DJ is a plain jane. What he does have? He's really friendly to everyone. When Leshawna is focusing on Bridgette and Brick, AM and Beardo at each other's throat, and Beth's evilness, DJ can just slide through. I just hope he doesn't gain an attitude like a former person I predicted would win did. 1Max pose.png|'9th. Max' Bridgetterejoices.png|'8th- Bridgette' 1NewBrickHQ.png|'7th- Brick' 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png|'6th/5th- Anne Maria' BeardoFinalStance.png|'5th/6th- Beardo' Ella2.png|'4th- Ella' TDA DIY Char Beth.png|'3rd- Beth' Betterleshawna.png|'2nd- Leshawna' DJ.png|'Winner- DJ' Predictions as of 8/24/14 So Max (finally), Leshawna, Anne Maria, and Beardo are out! This has been an extensively dramatic saturday everyone! Let's get right down to it! The final five! Congrats to Derpy and Izzy! 5th Place: DJ- I hate this, but I feel it'll happen. We all know Beth is the big baddie. Do big baddies ever have a sense of morality or alignment? No. Brick and Bridgette won't vote for each other. Ella won't vote for DJ. Beth will vote for whoever she pleases. This is why DJ is probably leaving. But I feel that if DJ leaves, things will go down. 4th Place- Brick: It's Brick and Bridgette vs Ella vs Beth. It's obvious that the thing the others should try to do is try to get rid of the power couple. 3rd Place- Bridgette: Same reason as per above. Power couple needs to go. 2nd Place- Ella: Ella is going to be FURIOUS if DJ is eliminated. No matter what kind of coaxing Beth tries. She'll be over it eventually, but her fury can take her to this point. But in the end, I'm going to predict that Beth wins. For one, Beth has won 2 challenges and Ella has only one 1. Also, I feel uncomfortable putting my own characters as the winner. 1st Place- Beth: The villain of the season. She managed to slip through the cracks as an attention-hungry wannabe, to a villainous underdog. I know that she was already in the F2 of Action, but she's the only strategic player from here. She's got to make it far. DJ.png|'5th Place- DJ' 1NewBrickHQ.png|'4th Place- Brick' Bridgetterejoices.png|'3rd Place- Bridgette' Ella2.png|'2nd Place- Ella' Betterbeth.png|'Winner- Beth' So who do YOU think will be the F2 and who you think will win? Leave a comment below guys! Category:Blog posts